Problem: ${3 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${3}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the size. In total we have $3 \times 3$ pieces. $3 \times 3 = 9$